The problem of harmonic vibrations in aircraft propellers, helicopter rotors, turbine blades, and related structures is well recognized. A variety of approaches has been utilized in the prior art for overcoming such vibrations, which reduce the efficiency of rotating, bladed structures. Such approaches typically involve the use of weights associated with the rotor blade structure to provide a better balance or alter the center of gravity of the rotor blade. Such approaches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,485,788; 2,426,400; 2,430,948; 2,552,727; 3,181,835; and 3,533,714.
While some success has been achieved in reducing harmonic vibrations of rotor blades in the prior art, a need still remains for further improvement of such techniques, particularly for high performance aircraft applications.